


Stuck

by Cinderella1181



Category: A Gifted Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate can't get in to the pharmacy.  Little does she know it will break her heart when she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symptoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316084) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Kate thought it was odd that the door to the pharmacy wasn’t budging in the middle of the day. It was a slow afternoon at the Clinica and there wasn’t any real rush or hurry, no one was dying, but she did need to get some eye drops for the kid with pink eye. She tried the handle again and gave it a determined push and nearly fell in.

She lifted her eyes to see a flurry of activity in the corner and Zeke step away from Michael. He reached up, smoothed down his hair and looked at Kate. “Hey, You need something?”

Kate arched her eyebrow and looked at them. Michael was trying to ease himself down on to the floor from the edge of the counter, the pinkness in his neck standing out. Zeke was trying to rub down the obvious swelling in his lips.

Kate shut the door and crossed her arms in front of her. “This is why you two have been acting weird the last three weeks?”

“Weird, what weird?” Michael said. “Zeke have we been weird?”

“Nope, not weird at all.” He shrugged.

Kate eyed them both. “Then you two weren’t in here kissing just now?” Michael began to work his mouth, Zeke’s sweat sprung forward on forehead. Kate couldn’t do anything but laugh. “I am glad you two are doctors and not lawyers, you make terrible liars.”

“Kate, it’s not what it seems...” Michael started.

She looked at him.“Uh, I am guessing Zeke had his tounge in your mouth, and while, effective for passing say mono, not so much for checking on your tonsils. Which is what I think he was doing. And Michael...”

“Yeah?” He replied.

“Your fly’s down.” She said and reaching for the drops she needed and turning to leave. She walked out the door and down the hall way. She began to count, she knew it wouldn’t be long before Michael would be at her heels.

“...27, 28...”

“Kate.. wait a second.” His voice rang out from behind her.

She grinned and turned around. “I had thought it would take you only as long as it took me to count to twenty, you are a man who never stops surprising me Michael.” She said and looked at him. “It’s fine Michael. I am just glad to see that I am not the only Doctor who you kiss. Is this some kind of Michael Holt form of affection?”  
“Kate, it’s not.. I kissed... Zeke and I...” He started.

“You know for a neurosurgeon, your synapses fire awful slow. Michael, it’s fine. Now I understand all the looks and the smiles you have been passing, and if it was me, I would kiss Zeke too.” She reached out and touched his arm. “Does he make you happy?”

Michael looked at her and then over her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Zeke standing there looking at him, having heard the question too. Michael caught her eye and nodded. “Very much so.”

Kate put her hand on his face. “Then I am happy for you. Though, Zeke is the last guy I would have thought you’d go gay for. I mean, Anton maybe, Zeke.. that was a surprise.”

He shrugged. “Sometimes things like this surprise you.”

“Oh they certainly do. I am happy for you Michael. Now, how does Rita feel about it?” Kate asked.

“She doesn’t know and don’t you dare tell her when you call her for god knows what. She just knows I met some one and I am happy.” He replied. “I’m not sure what she would do if she found out it was a man, let alone Zeke. She thinks he’s one big unwashed hippie.”

Kate laughed. “He is certainly something. I am glad you have each other Michael. I have to get back to the patient.”

He nodded and left. Kate began to walk down the hall and sighed. She was sure if you listened closely enough you could hear the sound of her heart breaking.


End file.
